Climb
Summary Climb is the bodyguard of Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and a knight of the Re-Estize Kingdom. While he is a low-ranking warrior that has already reached the maximum capacity of his lacking strength and talents, he continues to work tirelessly in improving himself under the mentorship of Gagaran, Gazef Stronoff, and later Brain Unglaus. Unknowingly, he was given a powerful ring by Gazef that raised his upper limits, apparently increasing his level by five, along with a skill gained by his encounter with Sebas allowing him to increase it by another level. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher '''with Martial Arts. '''9-A with Rigrit's Ring activated Name: Climb, Faithful Dog, Cherry Boy (Nickname) Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Likely late teens or young adult Classification: Human, Fighter, Guardian, Knight, Bodyguard of Princess Renner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses/Night Vision, Has a couple of magical artifacts that can unlock doors, remove traps, and detect secret passageways. Healing with health potions. Attack Potency: Wall level (Despite only being a low-level warrior who was estimated to be level 15 by YGGDRASIL standards, Word of God states he's still well above regular humans and could even defeat a Tiger in combat), higher '''with Martial Arts. '''Small Building level+ with Rigrit's Ring activated (Should be comparable to Zaryusu Shasha) Speed: Superhuman (Can react to attacks from other low-level characters. Could apparently contend with a Tiger in combat, which can move this fast), higher '''with Martial Arts. '''Supersonic with Rigrit's Ring activated (Should be able to tag Zaryusu Shasha) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Athletic Human, higher 'with Martial Arts 'Striking Strength: Wall Class (Was able to knock around Succulent with his kicks, and had more raw power than him, only losing due to the former's use of multiple types of illusion magic), higher '''with Martial Arts. '''Small Building Class+ with Rigrit's Ring activated Durability: Wall level physically (Took a considerable amount of punishment in his fight with Succulent, and could withstand some sword strikes from him. Stated to be far above regular humans and even a Tiger in combat), higher with Martial Arts and armor. Small Building level+ with Rigrit's Ring activated. Stamina: High; he has surprisingly high endurance, and could still attack enemies with full force after being slashed and impaled with a sword Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: An unnamed sword, Helm of Dark Vision, Mythril Armor, Bell of Detect Secret Doors, Bell of Open Lock, Bell of Remove Trap, Twelve Magical Power, Rigrit's Ring. Usually carries three bottles of health potions. Intelligence: While comparatively inexperienced to veteran adventurers, he's still a decent swordsman who outmatched Succulent, an experienced bodyguard, in direct combat. He managed to work past illusion-based magic, although not without taking many surprise attacks first. Weaknesses: The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. Opts to wear armor that stands out in combat in order to bring honor to Renner. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Martial Arts' *'Ability Boost:' Allows the user to increase their general abilities. *'Evasion:' Allows the user to increase their evasion skills. *'Fortress:' A defensive martial art that offsets enemy attacks if activated as soon as the user makes contact with them. If desired, one can activate it with their armor or even bare hands. However, it is easier to time the skill when using a weapon or shield. *'High Vertical Strike:' Amplifies the power of vertical strikes used while in the air. *'Limit Breaker – Mind:' A Martial Art unique to Climb. Its effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Therefore, all of his abilities would then increase, including his physical ones. The only downside to this effect is that if he uses it for an extended period of time, it causes physical fatigue and muscle tearing. He learned this skill by braving the killing intent of Sebas Tian. *'Slash:' A Martial Art that increases Slash damage from the user's weapon attacks. *'Strengthen Perception:' A Martial Art that increases the user's perception of their surroundings. 'Main Equipment' *'Bell of Detect Secret Doors: '''When near a secret entrance, it sounds out a chime that can only be heard by the user. *'Bell of Open Lock: Opens physical and magical locks, but it less effective against doors that are barred (either physically or with magic). *'Bell of Remove Trap: '''Can be used three times per day, with thirty minutes between each use. *'Helm of Dark Vision: 'Grants the user dark vision, allowing them to see even in total darkness. *'Mythril Armor: An enchanted full plate armor made out of mythril and orichalcum. *'Twelve Magical Power: '''An enchanted pocket watch able to set an alarm once per day. *'Rigrit's Ring:' Made with wild magic, this ring temporarily boosts the wearer's abilities by five levels when activated. *'Unnamed Sword:' A regular sword that climb uses as his main weapon. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 9 Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Madhouse Category:Loyal Characters